


It was a dark and stormy night...

by magicsophicorn



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Swan-Mills Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2617478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicsophicorn/pseuds/magicsophicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma's not very good at telling scary stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It was a dark and stormy night...

"It was a dark and stormy night…"  
  
"Really Ma? That's pretty cheesy."  
  
"Shush. And the man drove down the empty highway alone. He was…"  
  
"A mass murderer, yeah I know."  
  
"Are you going to let me tell this story or not?"  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"As I was saying. The man was alone. Eventually he stopped at a gas station. He filled his tank and bought a coke and drove away."  
  
"Well this is the lamest scary story ever."  
  
"Shush! A little while later a couple on their honeymoon stopped at the same gas station."  
  
"Gross."  
  
"Shush. Wait, gross? Seriously? Interesting. Anyway where was I? Right. As the couple entered the shop they couldn't see the assistant anywhere, so the guy went in to the back…"  
  
"…"

"..."  
  
"Are you pausing for effect?"  
  
"Yes, and you're ruining it."  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"And in the back of the shop, he found the shop assistant… Hanging from the ceiling with his hands chopped off!"  
  
"This is the lamest scary story ever, I'm going to bed."  
  
"Alright fine, whatever. But don't come trying to get into bed with me when you're too scared to sleep tonight!"  
  
"Night Ma."  
  
\--------------------------------------------------  
  
It was late, really late. Or early, depending on how you looked at it. Emma was in that strange state of being half asleep and half awake.  
  
Then she heard a noise.  
  
Emma sat up in bed, fully awake now. The shuffling noise in the hallway seemed to be getting closer.  
  
Panic rose in Emma's chest.  
  
She tried to wake the woman sleeping next to her.  
  
"Regina…. Regina!" Emma hissed.  
  
But it was no use. The woman slept like a log.  
  
Emma tried to remember where she had left her gun, and realised with a sinking feeling that it was downstairs.  
  
Suddenly the door to her bedroom started to slowly creak open.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
Emma exhaled the breath she had been holding in a loud whoosh.  
  
"Henry! You scared the shit out of me! Oops, sorry, language, I know. What are you doing up?"  
  
"I couldn't sleep. I was wondering if I could maybe sleep with you guys tonight?"  
  
"How will that help you sleep?"  
  
Henry mumbled something Emma couldn't quite catch.  
  
"What was that kid?"  
  
Henry sighed and climbed up on to the bed, crawling in between his two mothers.  
  
"I said I was scared. I couldn't stop thinking about that stupid story."  
  
Emma couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread across her face.  
  
"Oh, so my story wasn't so lame after all, huh? Or are you just a massive scaredy cat?"  
  
Henry glared at her as he climbed under the covers.  
  
"You were scared too. You nearly peed your pants when I came in!"  
  
That wiped the smile of her face.  
  
"Do you want to stay here or not kiddo?"  
  
Henry snuggled down further into the covers in answer.  
  
"Thought so. Okay, lets try and get some sleep."  
  
"Night Ma."  
  
"Night kid. Oh and Henry?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"That was a true story."  
  
"Ma!"  
  
"Joking!"


End file.
